Lifestyles of the rich and famous
by aku-no-hime
Summary: Kaiba and Joey fall in love very slowly but weirdly awkward beginings.....Yaoi (s/j)~*~ COMPLETE~*~
1. lifestyles of the rich and famous

Welcome to my first fanfic! Yay!  
Anh: hey Malik say it!  
Malik: -_- do I have to?  
Anh: Yes!  
Malik:no I wont do it   
Anh: *pulls out a match and Malik's dueling deck*  
Malik: OK OK! I WILL! *ahem* Aku No Hime does not own yugioh and never will! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anh: -_- yeah well on with the fic  
Chapter one: Lifestyles of the rich and famous (no I don't own Good Charolette)  
  
Joey tiptoed out of the house carefully not to awake his sleeping father. He smiled as he walked out into the sunny day. Then suddenly bumped into someone. "Are you going to stare at me all day or apologize mutt?" the young CEO said calmly.  
  
"You don't deserve an apology you rich snob," Joey said and walked away miffed.  
  
"How great it must be to not have to worry about anything," Joey sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "Hey Joey" Yugi said happily as his best friend walked into the store. "Hey Yug' Hey Tea" Joey said as he smiled his goofy grin. (a/n: In this story Tea' is a punk ^___^)  
  
They walked quietly to school. Joey tried but he couldn't get his mind off of Kaiba.   
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
Seto thought calmly to himself. 'why cant I get that damn mutt off my mind?' seto pondered. He walked into his class calmly and sat down placing his silver brief case by his side. "Ohayo Gozaimasu[1]" Ms.callihan said, "Do your Hop-to-its and we'll go over it in about 15 minutes.  
  
Seto pulled out a piece of paper and began working on these incredibly easy math problems. Joey skidded into the classroom. "Joey Wheeler you have a lunch detention!" Ms.Callihan said angryly.   
  
Joey sat down in his assigned seat, which was next to Kaiba. Kaiba watched as Joey pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and barely work out the first problem when the teacher decided it was time to go over the problems.  
  
Joey didn't pay attention instead he started drawing a picture on the paper in front of him. ' No wonder why he has an F in this class he never pays attention'Kaiba smirked.He kicked the blonde's chair making him yelp.  
  
"Joey what is wrong with you today get out of my class and don't forget about your detention" The teacher said angrily.  
  
Joey walked out of the room disapearing into the abandoned halls but not before he glared at Kaiba.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
'Stupid Kaiba why'd did he have to kick my chair?' the blonde pondered at this thought as he sat on the blue tiled floor and leaned back on the wall.  
  
Kaiba confused Joey more than anything. But he couldn't help but to love Seto. 'Wait a minute did I just call Kaiba Seto!?' he was so deep in thought he didn't hear the bell ring.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Get up mutt"Seto kicked Joey in the leg. Joey whimpered because it had opened up an old wound.  
[1] good morning  
Sorry for this chapter being so short I'll update when I can.  
Malik: you better  
Anh: -_- shut up or you wont be in this story  
Malik: *shuts up* 


	2. tutoring and beatings

Yay! I'm back and to make it up to you.IM GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER! Yay! Malik: you better make it longer Anh:*sticks out tounge* Malik: don't stick out your tounge unless you plan to use it * wink* Anh: You Hentai! Just for that you have to say the disclaimer! Malik: fine I will. Aku No Hime does not own yugioh Anh:and? Malik: please review Anh: good boy! * cheesy hero music in the backround* NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 2: tutoring and beatings  
  
Joey ran to his science class. "Hi Mrs.Raines! what kinda stuff will we be doin' today? "Book work," Mrs.Raines replied coldly. Joey sighed he hated book work it involved reading and actual working. (a/n:ya think?)  
  
Joey sat in his seat and started on his work calmly looking at the clock every five minutes. This class went slower than molasses. ' hmmm I wonder what Seto is doing right now.'Joey thought  
  
After 2 more classes went by Joey walked to Ms. Callihan's room for his detention.  
  
"Joey im glad you're here please take a seat" The teacher said from behind her desk. Joey sat down and looked at the teacher. " Joey your grades have been slipping horribly last year you had a B and this year to help you pass im assigning you a tutor!" she said happily.  
  
"That's very king of ya mrs.Callihan but I think im can manage on my own" Joey said trying not to get the teacher mad again. " Nonsense Joey! It's not a problem your tutor expects to see you after school at this address!" the teacher handed Joey a slip of paper with very neat hand writing on it.  
  
Joey nodded and got up. "And if your late one more time Wheeler you get a refferal"the teacher said coldly.  
  
Joey winced and walked out of the room. He sighed and walked to lunch room ' I don't need no tutor' he thought. Then decided he did 'damn conscience' he thought guiltly.When he got to the lunch room he sat next to Yugi and Ryou. "Hey Joey why were you late?" a very curious Yugi asked.  
  
"Ah well I was late again so I got a detention" Joey said in a happy voice and looked around the room to see Seto eating by himself.  
  
' I may be a lowlife mutt but at least I got friends' Joey thought. Seto had movde from his seat without the blonde noticing. He got close enough to Joey to snap his fingers in his face. Joey jumped out of his seat freaked out and knocked over the whole table.  
  
Seto chuckled. " WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT YOU SELFISH PIG" Joey yelled angrily " I don't like to be stared mutt so don't stare" Seto replied in a matter- of-factly way. Joey blushed and looked away. Seto walked away just in time before Joey's stomach let out a loud growl.  
  
"Joey you really should eat something" Ryou said. "Naw im not all that hungry anyways" Joey lied. " Your lying Joey" Yugi said then stuffed part of his sandwich in Joey's mouth. " What was that for yug'?" Joey said staring the innocent boy.  
  
" Your not going to starve yourself if im here Joey" Yugi said boldly.  
  
-_- "Yu-" BONG BONG BONG Joey got cut off by the bell ringing. The lunch roomed emptied and Joey was the last student out.  
  
Joey didn't really notice how slow the rest of the day was. " Mr.Wheeler do you want me to call your mom?" the freaky teacher Ms.Shelton started doing her weird moves. Joey went pale and whispered a quiet 'no' "Then pay attention" Ms. Shelton danced her way back over to the front of the room.  
  
Joey was scared of his Dad if he did one thing wrong it'd be a long beating. " EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" a girl yelled staring at Joey's leg. Joey looked down at the part of the leg that Seto kicked earlier. His pant leg was covered in a blood red color. " Eww" the teacher agreed with the girl and imeaditly wrote Joey a pass to the bathroom.  
  
Joey walked out of the classroom and across the hall to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the sink and pulled up his pant leg and started wipping off the huge cut on his leg he wrapped a couple paper towels around his cut pulled the jean leg back down and started walking back to the classroom.  
  
He entered the room to see Seto Kaiba sitting in the front of his row. 'Whats Kaiba doing here?' Joey wondered as he plopped back down in his chair. " Okay Mr. Pejack's kids heres a book and your assignment. The kids who were in that class walked to the teachers desk and collected their assignments and sat back down.  
  
" Mr. Wheeler glad to have you back your assignment is on the board"Mrs.Shelton said not looking up from her desk.  
  
He looked up to the board it read: write a poem about the people of the earth due tomorrow. He sighed he hated writing poems but he was good at it. He took out a paper scribbled down some words. He collected his things and left.  
  
School had been over for five minutes. Joey rushed to the tutor's address when he looked up not only to see the right address but also a huge building with metal gates shaped as the letters K.C. "Kaiba Corp?" Joey closed his eyes hoping when he opened them he would see a normal house.  
  
Reality wouldn't agree to such wishes and he walked up to the front doors. He was just about to knock when the butler opened the door. " Mr.Kaiba awaits you in the library" the butler said.  
  
All Joey could say was 'freaky' as he stared in awe at his surroundings it looked like a castle from a fairy tell book. He followed the butler to the library. Once they got there the butler left him to find Kaiba on his own. Joey walked around looking for a head or something. "Oh look who I have to tutor the mutt"Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba lets just get this over with kay'?" Joey said dully. Kaiba chuckled and led Joey to a table. "Alright we'll start out with math" Seto said flipping to a page in his math book. Joey stared at Kaiba the whole time examining how he talked and moved.  
  
"Mutt pay attention" Kaiba complained to the blonde. Joey put his arms behind his head "Yeah I heard you ya rich snob" Joey said cooly. Kaiba did his famous glare but he couldn't hold it for long. 'damn I should of never became a tutor' kaiba thought.  
  
'Here I am with the blonde I love so deeply but can never get my feelings returned' Seto's expression turned sad. "You okay Seto?I didn't mean what I said don't get so affected by it" Joey said worridly.  
  
Joey got up and said "uh I got to go now so see ya later or whatever" Joey turned to leave when seto grabbed his arm.  
  
Anh: Ahhh that was longer was it not? Malik: yeah it was Anh: Yay! Anyways special thanks to Tweak Mcfreak he was my first reveiwer thanks bud! ^_________^ Malik: you know he's probly gonna be your only reveiwer right? Anh: -_- Shut up Malik Anh: please review tell me if you want more people added or something bye!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Better off dead

ANNNNNNNNND WELCOME BACK!  
Malik: you should really wait at least a hour before you update again  
Anh: oh shut up I enjoy writing ^_____^  
Malik: Can I be in the story?  
Anh: I dunno maybe if I need you anyways I summon the Celtic guardian to say the diclaimer!  
Celtic guardian: ^_____^ ok! Aku No Hime does not own yugioh!  
Anh: ^_^ thanks!  
Malik: What about me? :'(  
Anh: ON WITH STORY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Better off Dead  
  
Joey turned around "what?" Joey asked. "Uh.....um.....I....." Seto had a loss of words. "Joey I......" Joey gasped Seto never called him by his first name. "Seto I have to go if you find a way to word it I'll be at school" and with that Joey left the library.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'I was so close to telling him everything I'm afraid of rejection though.....'He sighed " Joey what am I gonna do?" Meanwhile the younger Kaiba sat watching the whole thing. ^____^ "Looks like big brother needs some help!" Mokuba scurried off to plan.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
"Dammit I'm late dad's really gonna beat me tonight" Joey said. ' Maybe if I didn't come home tonight I'd come back tomorrow and he wouldn't be mad! No that wont work he'll be mad I didn't come home' Joey sighed there was no way out.  
  
He walked in as quietly as possible 'so far so good Joey thought not seeing the man yet' just then Joey got shoved into a wall. "Late again I see!" Joey's dad yelled. Joey winced as he felt his arm snap a tear dripped down his cheek.  
  
Joey's father slammed Joey into the ground and started kicking him as hard as possible. (a/n: poor Joey )  
Then his father took the last sip out of the beer bottle then he broke it and started stabbing Joey with it.  
  
Joey whimpered as his father kept beating him. After a while his father passed out and Joey limped to his room. There he lay on the sheet and cried as quietly as possible. How lucky Seto was indeed. Joey thought for a moment 'I'm better off dead' and then fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
Mokuba's P.O.V.  
  
"Got it?" Mokuba asked the guy standing in the shadows happy with his plan. " Yes when shall me start" the guy said. "Tomorrow at the next tutoring session" Mokuba planned. "Consider it done" the guy walked off.  
  
Once Mokuba got home.... " Mr. Kaiba would you mind if you and your tutor partner went to the park we're gonna clean the house?" the mind-controlled maid said. Seto said "I suppose". Mokuba grinned his plan was going perfectly.   
  
Malik's P.O.V.  
  
I did everything Mokuba told me to do who knew the kid had evil in him? Malik's only question was what was he really planning to do besides get Seto out of the house? He didn't think much on it though.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Joey awoke his arm and head ached and it was early. He carefully got dressed and washed the blood off his arm. He grabbed his books and left the house. He walked to Kaiba's house surprised to see Seto leaning against the front gate to his house.  
  
"What you said a while back, there is no school today" Kaiba replied to the blonde standing there. "Ah well my bad why ya out side?" Joey asked suspiciously. "I got kicked out by the maids because they decided to clean the whole mansion.  
  
"okay..." Joey said. "Come on mutt we're having your lesson in the park" Seto said quietly. They walked to the park stealing quick glances once in a while till they ended up sitting under a Cheery Blossom tree. Joey tried his best to pay attention but he kept getting distracted by his arm it hurt so bad.  
  
"You could at least pretend to pay attention mutt" Seto snapped coldly. "Sorry Seto it's just my arm hurts really bad and-"He stopped talking when he saw Seto's eyes staring surprised at Joey. "You called me by my first name" Seto stated. "uhh.....sorry Kaiba it just slipped out" Joey said nervously putting a very bruised arm behind his head.  
  
Seto gasped and took Joey's arm gently into his hands. "What happened?" Seto asked. " Uh on the way over I tripped and landed on it...uh yeah that's it" Joey lied.  
  
"It's not good to lie mutt he pulled Joey off the ground and waked him 3 blocks down to the hospital.  
Joey worried when he saw the hospital they had all his records he couldn't let Seto find out.  
  
A few moments later the nurse came out and told Seto Joey had a broken arm. "Get it Healed as quickly as possible" he said. "I'm not finished yet though" the nurse said. 'There's more?' Seto thouht to himself quietly.  
  
"He has several bruises, cuts, and scars he needs stiches in his left shin"she said. Seto went pale the other day he kicked Joey in the left shin. "you may go see him" the nurse said and walked away.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'I walked in to see my koi's bruised- Wait a second did I just call him my Koi?' Seto shook his haid and walked over.  
  
"You cant get all that from falling" I said. "I didn't want you to find out" Joey said then clasped his hands over his mouth when he noticed what he said.  
Malik: I cant believe I got to be in your story! ^_______^ * does happy dance*   
Anh: Yup ^_________^ please review!  
Malik: *still doing happy dance*  
Anh: * hits malik in the head * your scaring me  
Malik: @_@ 


	4. Almost confessions

* squeals happily * IM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! Malik: so I've noticed Anh: I got my second review!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Malik: only 2? And this fanfic has 'me' in it? Ahn: oh shut up ^_____^ special thanks to Lady Geuna! Malik: Thank you all! Anh: I SUMMON THE BABY DRAGON! Babydragon: cool I can talk! ^_^ Aku No Hime does not own yugioh Malik: On with the fic!!!! Anh: that's my line!  
  
Chapter 4: Almost confessions  
  
Seto looked at Joey almost afraid to look away. " Joey I" Seto got cut off by the doctor that came in with a needle type thing and some other sharp supplies. "Sir may I ask you to leave it's time for Joey's surgery" the doctor said.  
  
Seto nodded normally he would've fired the guy for telling him to leave but he didn't argue he wanted Joey to get better. Joey freaked out seeing the sharp objects.(a/n: I would too)They put a mask over his mouth and Joey was soon lured to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'He's been in there for hours and I have yet to tell him...that I love him..' Seto sighed and looked at the door for the hundreth time. "Mr. Kaiba?" a girl in a nurse suit asked him. He looked up "yes?" Seto answered. " Mr. Wheeler surgery is done you can take him home now" she said smiling.  
  
Joey came out half limping and looked at Kaiba. "What were you trying to say before Seto?" Joey questioned. "Come on puppy I'll walk you home" Seto smiled. Joey frowned 'I don't want him to see my house or my father. "Seto I was going to go to Yugi's after this" Joey lied yet again.  
  
Seto nodded "well then I'll see you tomorrow" Joey smiled "Hey Kaiba!" Kaiba turned around. "Thanks" Joey wobbled off.  
  
Kaiba was disappointed he wanted to spend more time with his Koi. He thought to himself for a while when he got pounced on Seto. "Hey big brother!!!!" Mokuba smiled a big grin.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
'I hate lying to Seto damn there I go again calling him by his first name he could never love me the way I love him' Joey walked up to his house (not home) when he heard his father. "I don't wanna see you it's the weekend go sleep in a box or something" his father said.  
  
'Well that's good for me' Joey thought 'Looks like I'll be staying at Yugi's after all' Iwalked down 2 or 3 blocks when I came up to the shop. "Hey Yug'?" I said as I entered the shop. "Hey Joey!" Yugi was happy to see his friend. Yami came up behind Yug' and said hello to me too.  
  
"Yug' do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Joey asked nervously. "Sure Joey! I don't mind" Yugi's grandpa came out and handed Joey a broom. "Since your staying Joey you wouldn't mind helping me sweep do you?" Solomon asked. "Not at all gramps" Joey smirked.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'I walk down the streets letting my feet take me where they want to go. I find myself standing across the street from Solomon's store. In the front of the store stands my koi and Yugi sweeping and talking.  
  
I see Joey look up at me and give me a peace sign and Yugi signals me to come over. I walk over never taking my eyes off my Koi. "Hello Kaiba what brings you to the shop today?" Solomon asked me. ".." I seem to have no answer.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V. (/yugi to yami/ //yami to yugi//  
  
I watch as Kaiba stares at Joey never taking his eyes off of him./Yami?/I ask //Yes Koi?// Yami replied sleepily./Kaiba wont take his eyes off of Joey/Yugi said sounding worried.//*mental smirk *// Yugi sighed Yami didn't help at all.  
  
Joey just kept sweeping like nothing ever happened at all. Kaiba kept staring in an unreadible expression then final turned to me. "Yugi did you get any new cards in?" Kaiba questioned. "Yup a whole bunch!" Yugi smiled and showed Kaiba the new cards.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Joey swept really fast after that. "Yug'imgonnagotaekashowerok?" Joey ran upstairs blushing. "Okay Joey!" Yugi smiled. Kaiba gasped, "You actually understood that?" "YUP!" Yugi exlaimed. "You intrested in the new cards?" Kaiba jumped "I swear old man do you always have to pop out of no where?"  
  
Yugi laughed. "Hey Yugi? Could you give this to the mutt?" Kaiba asked handing Yugi a slip of paper. Yugi nodded.  
  
Anh: that was a little shorter than I intended it to be Malik: I can tell Anh: how? Malik: because you just said it Anh: oh. Malik: Please review and tell us what you think 


	5. The park confession

Anh: Malik I don't think the reveiwers like us Malik:what makes you say that? Anh:I only got 2 reveiews oh well im happy ^___^ Malik: Bakayaro Ahn: oh shut up * ahem * I SUMMON THE NUMBER 3! No.3:h311o! Ahn: no l33t ok? No.3:okay! Aku No Hime doesn't own yugioh! Malik: * pokes the no. 3* No.3 watch it bub! Ahn: ONWARD!  
  
Chapter 5: The Park confession  
  
After Joey turned off the water he dried himself off. He got dressed and brushed his wet hair. "Hey Yug' I didn't take to long did I? "Nope Kaiba told me to give you this" Yugi handed Joey the paper. "Thanks Yug'"Joey said and plopped down onto the couch.  
  
He unfolded the paper and read the neat writing  
  
Dear Joey, Meet me at the park tonight. I have a confession to make. Be there at 7 under the park light near the Cheery Blossom tree S.K.  
  
Joey looked at the clock 6:56. How convenient. "Yug' im going to the park be back kay'?" Joey told Yug' before he walked out the door. When he got there Seto was standing there under the light with his hands in his pockets. "Hey bakayaro!" Joey grinned stupidly.  
  
Seto looked at the blonde he was messily dressed as usual his hair was wet and his honey brown eyes sparkled in the light.(a/n: KAWAII!!!) "Hey Seto it's not polite to stare" Joey said happily. " Alright Kaiba whats this confession ya need to make?" Joey asked curiosity always got the best of him. "Promise me you wont hate me afterwords" Kaiba said.  
  
"Alright I promise unless it has to do with serenity being hurt then I cant promise ya anything!" Joey said. " Joey what makes you think I'd do anything to your sister?" Kaiba asked. " I dunno" Joey said getting impatient. "Joey I- aishiteru*" Kaiba said and pulled Joey into a small kiss carefully so not to get his head bashed in.(aishteru-I love you)  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
'I'm so happy I can die right now im afraid to close my eyes I don't want this to disappear is it for real?'  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Kaiba pulled back. "Aishiteru Seto" Joey said with a real smile he hadn't had one of those since he last saw Serenity. Kaiba was so fricken happy he could die. Joey said see ya tomorrow as he noticed it was now 8:00.Kaiba watched the retreating figure and sighed he really was in love.  
  
Back at Solomon's shop  
  
Joey squealed and hugged his knees for the thousandth time that night. Yugi watched the entire time wondering what the heck was wrong with him. Joey jumped on Yugi and hugged him.Yami got jealous but shook it off because Joey was acting weird.  
  
"Yug' I'm so happy I could die!" Joey squealed again. Joey was expecting to wake up from his dream anytime now. But he never did.  
  
Mokuba's P.O.V.  
  
I wait for my brother to come home he has been gone for a while. Then he enters smiling widley and scoops me up in his arms and hugs me. O.O something good must've happened to him. I dare not ask though. I had video games to play!  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Mokuba scurried off leaving Seto standing there grinning like crazy. The next day came slow as usual exspecially for poor Yugi being tackled by Joey every five seconds.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Thanks for the hospialry yug'!" Joey said cheerfully. " you mean hospitality?" Yami said Yawning. "uh yeah hospi- oh forget it yug' I got to go or im going to be late see ya!" Joey scurried out the door.  
  
Anh: ;') you guys are so nice!!!! While I was writing this chapter I got 4 reviews I feel so loved! ] Malik:get over yourself Anh: I will! SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE INSPIRING PEOPLE! KAIBACHICK13!( I dunno I just think they look cute together) KANEDA-SHOTARU AND YAMI TETSUO! DAUGHTEROFDEATH AND SILVERDRAGON!!!!! Just for you guys im gonna write a really long chapter for chapter 6 Malik: I'll make sure she holds her word to it Anh:review and make suggestions! 


	6. Pain

Malik: Hello and we're back Anh: Yay! I love writing. Anyways I promised an extra long chapter so I wrote it today in school! XD Malik: Shouldn't you be paying attention in school Anh: I should but I don't Malik: -_- Anh: I SUMMON BANDIT AKITO TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!! BanditAkito: Aku No Hime does not own yugioh Anh: Thanks bud! Oh and read my friends fanfic! Her names chirusii! Malik: here we go  
  
Chapter 6:Pain  
  
Joey around for Seto today they were supposed to meet early because Seto had a meeting later on. "Hello" said a very awake but late Seto Kaiba. " Hi Seto! Ready to start the lesson?  
  
Seto shook his head "I'm sorry I cant tutor you today I have to work see you tomorrow" Seto looked at Joey.  
  
"Okay tomorrow then" Joey smiled. Seto left very quickly and Joey shuffled a little. 'Today is Sunday' he thought as he walked down the street.  
  
Joey's father spotted Joey. " Hey boy get your ass over here" he yelled angrily. Joey looked up if he were to be scared right now he would be. But, he was too caught up In thought.  
  
Joey's father hit him on the head. Hard. "How dare you leave the entire boy!?" his father was pissed. Joey backed up but his father pulled his arm. His father's eyes went red when he saw the cast on Joey's arm.  
  
"Stupid kid how many time do I have to tell you? You're not worthy of anyone's time or let alone a doctors attention. You just don't deserve it." His father yelled to him.  
  
Joey went home kicking and screaming and his father didn't give a damn.  
  
When he got through the door his father slammed him into a nearby wall and started beating him. Joey's head was spinning and so was the world around him. The last thing he saw was black.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
I'm worried about the puppy he's usually late yes but it has already been 3 periods and I haven't seen him once.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Seto glanced at the clock about every five seconds it seemed. He annoyed the crap out of Bakura. So Bakura hit him. "STOP WATCHING THE GOD DAMN CLOCK IT'S NOT THAT INTRESTING!" Bakura yelled and the class just stared. Seto stopped. "If Ryou was hurt or missing you would be watching the clock also so shut up" Bakura was taken aback. 'The great Seto Kaiba actually cares for someone?' Bakura couldn't believe it.  
  
Soon afterwords, the bell rang and Seto walked into the lunch room. He waited for Joey but he knew Joey wouldn't be coming to lunch today. He walked over to Yugi. "Yugi do you know where the puppy is?" Kaiba asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I haven't seen him since yesterday when he left to see his tutor" Yugi replied. "Thanks anyways" Kaiba sat back down disappointed . 'That's it I cant take it anymore' Kaiba slammed his seat backed and walked out of school.  
  
He went directly to Joey's house. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He went to knock again but instead just opened the door There was broken glass everywhere along with blood. Seto had a bad feeling it was Joey's blood. He went to go look in a room.  
  
Seto turned the cold door knob afraid to see what was on the other side of the door. He squeezed his eyes shut. When the door was open he opened one of his eyes to see a small, but empty bathroom.  
  
He sighed three more rooms to go. He went directly across the hall and opened the door slowly to reveal a drunk man snoring with a beer bottle in his hand. He figured it was Joey's father he hated that man.  
  
He had a choice between the attic and the last room at the end of the small dark hall. Seto walked down the dark hall to the last door.  
  
His hand trembled as he felt the freezing cold doorknob. He opened the door. It was dark with a little light slipping through the small curtained window.(a/n: everything In Joey's house is small ne?)  
  
He walked a little further into the and his feet kicked an extremely large object. Seto kneeled down and picked up the figure. He walked back to the front room and saw the figure was none other than the person he loved. Joey.  
  
There were clots of blood in his hair and on his clothes. His arm's cast got torn off and he had a dark black rim around his eye. There were small chips and bits of glass imbedded in his skin. His stitches got ripped out also. (a/n: OUCH!)  
  
Seto paled. He couldn't believe anyone could hurt someone so badly for no reason. He hated that man he saw earlier even more than ever. But he didn't have time to worry about that man right now he had to get Joey to an emergency room.  
  
He called an ambulance which came immediately to pick up Joey they put him on a stretcher and allowed Seto to ride along they shut the doors to the truck and drove off.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
They loaded me into the truck. I can't move. I feel laying in my own blood something I'm used to. I open my eyes a little bit my vision is blurry. Then I notice someone's holding my hand.  
  
'Serenity? No. It can't be her. She loves me and all but she's..somewhere else I cant seem to think of where' Joey feel asleep.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
The hospital operated on Joey for hours on end. Seto feel asleep on the chair near where Joey was being operated on. "Mr.Kaiba?" Seto stirred and opened his eyes. "Are you Joey Wheeler's guardian?" the nurse asked holding Joey's medical report.  
  
"No. But I would like to know what's going on with him right now anyways" Kaiba replied coldly. "well.." The nurse hesitated. "Tell me or I will fire you myself" Seto sneered angrily.  
  
"He'll be fine, we cleaned off all the blood and got all the glass out of his skin. Gave him stitches where it was needed and put another cast on him arm." The nurse blurted out at an incredible speed.  
  
Joey soon wobbled out of the room on crutches. (a/n: fast recovery!) "....." Joey and Kaiba starred at each other for awhile. They had a loss of words until...  
  
"Joey will you be okay living with that man?" Seto asked even though he already knew the answer. "yes." Joey lied. " I know your lying Joey" Joey said with a calm worried stare. Joey's eyes were filled with sorrow and love. Joey's honey-brown eyes were beautiful to Seto.  
  
"If I leave he'll just hunt me down and hurt me again only worse." Joey's voice had trailed off. Seto looked up at the blonde. Serenity ran in ran in and hugged Joey "Joey are you okay!?" her voice filled with worry she wanted an answer.  
  
"Aww sis' of course I'm okay" Joey said hugging serenity back. "I got that awful man I refuse to call my ex-husband arrested" Joey's mom was quite angry. Her faced truly showed it.  
  
Seto examined her. She had blonde hair, same color as Joey's and was quite tall for a woman.  
  
Joey's mom glared at Seto. "Who are you?" She said rudely. "I'm your son's friend I found him and brought him here." Seto said slowly.  
  
"Oh! Well thank you so very much, your such a kind young man. Joey needs more friends like you." Joey's mother said it was quite obvious she hadn't seen Joey in years. "Serenity.can't.breath." Joey whispered loud enough for everyone to here gasping for air.  
  
"Sorry Joey it's just I haven't seen you in so long" Serenity said blushing and released Joey from the death grip.  
  
Joey was to live in Domino with Serenity and his mom until he was of age to live on his own.  
  
Anh: YAY!!! I made this one long! Malik: longest one yet Anh: this all was for you reveiwers and fans! Malik: Thanks you Kurai chan , star light shadow , aku no hime's friend chirusii ,kaneda-shotaro and yami tetsuo! You all rock! Anh: Wheehoo lets celebrate Malik! Malik: No Anh: XD please review! 


	7. My puppy

Malik: *eating tub o' icecream *  
  
Anh: What the heck?????  
  
Malik: YUM!^________^  
  
Anh: Uh.Yeah..  
  
Anh:I don't own Yugioh * sniffle * BUT I WISH I DID!  
  
Malik: T_T on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 7: My puppy  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
"Good afternoon class" the language arts teacher said over the overly talkative class. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the teacher yelled. O.O "...." "Today we will be pairing up in groups and I'll assign each group a different project" the teacher said calmly.  
  
"Since there are some new students in this class they will introduce themselves, even though some of you already know them because they been here since the beginning of the year." The teacher explained dully. (a/n: this teacher is 62 years old.)  
  
"Mr. Nekoi your up first" Ms. Shelton said. "My name is jun'ko Nekoi and uh...I like..uh.chocolate!" another student stepped up to the front of the room. "I'm Aiko Tsuna I like cats!" She bounced away from the front of the room.  
  
Our favorite CEO walked up to the front of the room. "My name is Seto Kaiba I enjoy computers and technology" a small (as in short) hopped to the front of the room "HI! I'm.." Joey stopped paying attention and stared at Seto.  
  
"okay class time for groups!" the teacher squealed. O.O; After about 30 minutes. "Joey you're paired with Kaiba!!"  
  
"Here's your project!" Ms. Shelton handed Joey a slip of paper with typed writing on it. It read:  
  
Describe glue.  
  
-_- Joey handed Kaiba the paper. "I'll write" Joey volunteered. "Okay lets see it's white it makes stuff stick to each other and smells really bad just like Ms. Shelton! Anything else?" Joey asked while grinning at what he wrote. "Let me write it puppy" Seto said in a loving tone.  
  
"Fine" Joey handed Kaiba the paper and pencil. After five minutes. "How's this?" Seto asked while admiring his work "It's a watery white substance that is used to fix or put together objects. There are many kinds and brands. It may smell strange but it's quite useful." Joey read it allowed. "Who in the right mind would write about glue?  
  
"I have no idea." Then the teacher snapped and went crazy. She started screaming and throwing random objects. Joey jumped behind Seto and used him like a human shield. Students ran out of the room screaming, some were laughing. "What the hell is going on!?" One of the hall monitors screamed being trampled by several kids.  
  
Seto got hit in the head with a stapler as he helped Joey out. (a/n: Joey still has crutches) Ms. Shelton chased the kids screaming and then a guy came. They put here in a strait jacket and dragged her away.  
  
"People in Ms. Shelton's class go back in the classroom and sit quietly a new teacher is on there way right now thank you." the sound of the principal's voice said over the intercom.  
  
Yugi arrived late. "Hey Yug' you're so lucky you missed seeing Ms. Phsyco!" Joey told his friend who just came in. "No instead I was helping the office." Yugi said. Then a very tired Yami walked in he wasn't wearing a shirt "Hello I'm your new teacher." Yami mumbled but everyone in the class understood anyways.  
  
Yugi drooled "Ahh Yami your chest is so fine." The whole class stared except for Joey and Seto. Yami blushed "A-aibou!!!" The class stared with their eyes popping out of their heads. Yami turned around to hide his blushing and said, "Throw your old projects away and write a report about someone or something you care for"  
  
"HEY YUG'! CAN I BORROW A SHEET OF PAPER?" Joey yelled to the kid (who is Yugi) sitting next to him. "You don't have to yell Joey I'm sitting right next to you." Yugi said making a pouty face.  
  
"Just give me the damn paper okay Yug'?" Joey sighed as Yug' handed him the paper. Seto was very amused. After thirty minutes Yami told everyone he would make people read their paper. "Seto why don't you go first" Yami said queitly.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'I have to go first damn you Yami you always do stuff like this to me' Seto thought. He walked up the front of the room. "My love by: Seto Kaiba" Seto read aloud. "My love always finds away to trouble. He has scars from his head to his feet. From always getting beat. His honey-brown eyes warm my soul. No matter how hard he tries I wont let him run away. I will keep him care for him fed him and love him. He's my puppy."  
  
Everyone thought he was talking about a puppy until. "He's my puppy my Joey" Girls around the room squealed about how adorable it was. Joey was blushing up a storm. Kaiba smirked and plopped back down in his seat.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
After that the bell rang and Yami said something like we'll finish tomorrow. Yes tomorrow Joey and Yugi would read their papers. Good thing he didn't call on Joey. Joey couldn't find words to right down.  
  
Anh: YAY! Another chapter done!  
  
Malik: Yeah now you got to get ready for school  
  
Anh: Ack I spent all mornin' on the story I only have 5 minutes to post this up!  
  
Malik: Then do it already  
  
Anh: OKAY!  
  
Malik ^____^ review and junk  
  
JAMANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Poem readings

Anh: YAY!!! Well I'm back back again *dances*  
  
Malik: Well we've haven't been getting many reveiws.  
  
Anh: oh get off it it's not our fault people don't review we love ya all anyways!  
  
Malik: T_T she don't own yugioh thank Ra  
  
Anh: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 8: Poem readings  
  
The next day, after lunch and the first 4 classes of the students and Joey walked into class. (a/n: Joey never does his work so he's not considered a student)  
  
"Alright lets see.." Yami was deciding who was to read next. "I think I'll pick Joey" Yami decided aloud. Joey walked up to the room and had a paper in his hands.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
"C-confused By: Me Joey Wheeler" Joey read aloud. "I confuse myself" Joey hesitated. "All the time..but now my confusion is half gone and I didn't pay a dime," Joey swallowed and went on "Aishiteru zutto..those words you said to me giving me more confusion but I knew I felt the same way too." Joey mumbled about how stupid his poem type thing was.  
  
" Now I'm not abused and harmed you have set me free and I didn't know it" Joey looked at Seto. "I never got to say something back I never showed it" Joey swallowed again (a/n: stage fright ne?) "Seto now I have the chance...I love you" Joey sighed. 'I did it..it took a lot of effort but I did it!'  
  
"Sorry for the corny poem everyone" Seto smiled and Yami shook his head. "It was good Joey but don't plan becoming a poem writer for a living" Yami smiled. "Yugi you're next come on up and read yours" Yugi skipped up to the front of the room.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
" This is called true feelings By: ME! Yugi Motou!" Yugi grinned. "Yami, your chest is so fine.I just hope that you love me as much as I love you" Yami blushed. //Aibou!! Must you do this???//.../your'e the one who called me up/ Yami sighed. "I've loooked at you from a distance wanting you to be near"Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yami I love you with all my soul, all my heart. We may look the same but we are two different souls, I don't know if we're meant to be but I wish we were. For all of eternity" Yugi's voice started to crack. " I like everything about you"  
  
"Your hair, your eyes, your just all together incredibly fine. I like everything about you" Yugi forced a smile afraid Yami would reject him. He sat back down. Then Yami called on another student. (a/n: I wasn't gonna do Yugi's story but I got so many reviews people wanting to see it so I did it!)  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'This is boring' Seto frowned. Yugi had finished his paper. Seto hated not having anything to do it made him feel worthless. He pulled out some papers out some papers and a notebook out of his breifcase. Seto worked silently on his company's charts and graphs. I feel the puppy look over my shoulder after a while.  
  
That girl.Tea' I think that's her name walks in. She always hangs out with Joey. (a/n: Tea' is a punk in my story!) I wonder why she's here. Suddenly there's a large crash behind me and I heard the class start laughing. I look up from my work and turn around.  
  
It appears my Koi fell out of his chair and knocked over three desks. (a/n: it happened to me it's weird) "You okay puppy?" Seto asked Joey. "Oww" Joey whimpered.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm fine" Seto helped Joey up. Then what bad timing the bell rang. Joey and Seto were the last ones out besides Yugi who was now hugging Yami.  
  
Unfortanently, me and my puppy don't have the same class next. Joey walked the opposite way from me I stared at his back until he disappeared around a corner. I then began walking to my science class.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
I arrived late. Damn I must've forgot to leave early because I fell and all. He stumbled into the classroom and Ms.Mizu Sighed. "Joey try not to be late tomorrow you get off today because Yami called on the teachers phone" she looked back at her computer.  
  
Joey plopped down into his assigned seat which was right next to Tea'. "Hey Pup What be floatin' in your mad dog ways?" She said cooly. "TEA'! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ON-.." Joey got cut up from the teacher's evil glare.  
  
"Okay class and Joey we will be learning how to count in japanese" Ms.Mizu said turning on the overhead. Joey zoned out and went to draw his lover's face from memory.  
  
Tea's P.O.V.  
  
'Dang Joey's good may not be bright but he can sure draw' Tea' thought surprised. I've seen that face before. She reconized the cold blue colbat eyes. The person's face it was so familiar. She watched and then Joey quickly pulled his notebook over it. Ms.Mizu walked by.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: ^_____^ Seto Joey goodness next chapter I think.  
  
Malik: People probly aren't even reading this  
  
Anh: SHUDDAP you don't have to rub it in  
  
Malik: if someone actually is review or else!  
  
Anh: * hits Malik* NO! he means please reveiw 


	9. A little alone time

Anh: XD thanks reveiwers I'm gonna die now  
  
Malik: -_- at least wait until you finish the story.  
  
Anh: Okay I know this isn't the best fanfic in the world but hey I'll finsh it  
  
Malik: We got a special story coming up  
  
Anh: Dedicated to all reveiwers who reveiwed my story! XD  
  
Malik: ^_^ that's right and I sat there and watched as her and her friend chirusii wrote it  
  
Anh: Could ya'll review her story too? Her names Chirusii  
  
Malik: She only got 2 reveiws..  
  
Anh: and neither of us do yugioh..  
  
Malik: OKAY ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 9: A little alone time  
  
When the teacher walked a good ten feet away, Joey took out his drawing again he would like to color and finish it before class let out. Tea' was watching. She was so into watching Joey drawing. The teacher slammed down a book the noise made her jump out of her chair her chains on her clothes clanked loud, it scared the shit out of her.  
  
"Ms.Gardner does my class seem boring to you?" Ms.Mizu (yes mizu means water) questioned Tea'. "Damn lady just because you suck at making stuff fun and make it boring as possible doesn't mean you gotta take it out on me" Tea' said angrily.  
  
She was determined to get the teacher off of Joey's back.. She didn't feel like getting into an argument though. " Ms.Gardner you have a refferal you can look forward to ABC" The teacher said smugly handing her the refferal.  
  
Tea' got up to leave so she could file the refferal but before she did she turned her head just enough to see Joey. 'you owe me bigtime wheeler' she walked out of the room and the class went on.  
  
~ Joey's detention ~  
  
Man this sucks all Tea's work for nothing. I mean how could I get in trouble for just sitting next to her?!?!? Joey looked at the clock 'did she have to pick today to give me a detention!?' Joey sighed. Nothing he can do about it now. He fell into sleep.  
  
About half hour later... "Mr. Wheeler you may go" Joey, thank Ra, woken up a few minutes before then. Joey got up and left.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
'I knew the puppy would get a detention today' Seto knew Joey would. Joey ALWAYS got a detention. "Hey puppy" I smiled. I walked up to my koi and kissed him on his forehead. Joey put on his goofy grin as I pulled him into my limo. He was coming to my mansion to spend a little time with me. When we got there Mokuba tackled Joey making him fall off his crutches. " Oh I'm sorry Joey I forgot you didn't heal all the way yet" Mokuba said truthfully as Seto glared at him. "It's alright kid" Joey said smiling. "Mokuba would you mind doing you're your homework I know you haven't done it yet" I told Mokuba. "Fine I will" Mokuba sighed and left to do his homework. I pulled Joey close and walked Joey into the mansion. My head maid, Nanaswa , was grinning like a mad women and scurried off into the kitchen.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
Seto's mansion.it's so.big..wait that's an underestimate it's HUGE! We walked passed many doors that looked as if they were never touched. Seto soon brought me to a room with a T.V. built into the wall and a leather couch in front of a small bookcase. There was a desk and a leather chair. ( a/n: I got this from an episode)  
  
Seto sat down in his chair and I sat on the leather couch. I wondered. "Hey Seto when are you gonna start tutoring me again?" I asked. "Whenever you decide to listen and not daydream." Seto replied smiling at me.  
  
"I'll listen but that doesn't mean I'll remember it" I grinned. "Well if you want to be tutored then I will tutor you" Seto said.  
  
Appearantly they never got around to the actual lesson because they couldn't stop kissing and touching each other. (O.O Sweet Angry Jesus!) Mokuba walked in.  
  
Mokuba's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the room Joey and my brother were in after I finished my homework. I entered to see Joey had his shirt off with my brother on top of him kissing him. Joey looked up and saw me. He blushed a deep crimson. Seto noticed Joey was blushing and staring at me. He too started blushing when he turned around to see me standing there.  
  
"M-Mokuba" Seto said still quite embarrassed. I just grinned and shut the door quietly to tell Nanswa the good news.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"I think Mokuba will be traumatized for life" Joey said still blushing. "Yes I know" Seto said looking guilty. "Don't worry by the time he gets older he'll forget all about it" Joey said pulling his shirt back on. Seto frowned, "I liked it better when you didn't have the shirt on; Joey blushed deper and smiled.  
  
Serenity then knocked on the door. "Come in" Seto said looking at the clock sad his koi had to go. "Joey ready to go?" Serenity smiled. "Yup.see ya Seto" Joey walked out with his sister also sad he had to go. Nanaswa smiled at him on the way out confusing the hell out of Joey.  
  
Serenity and Joey walked to the small blue car his mother owned. "Hey boy" Joey's mother said. "Hi Okasaan!"They got in the car and drove off. (a/n: okasaan means mother)  
  
~ At Joey's house ~  
  
Joey plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. , Serenity sat down not to watch T.V. but to talk to Joey. It was pretty quiet till.. "Joey did you have fun at Kaiba's?" Serenity asked. "yeah I had fun at moneybags house" Joey said. "What did you do there?" Serenity asked.  
  
Joey looked down blushing " Ya know some boring math junk and stuff like that"  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
Joey forced down a deep blush, I can tell. I don't believe him he's not telling me the truth. I wanna know but I know he's not gonna tell me willingly but I want to know the truth.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
I can't let my sis know I'm gay.I just can't do it! The only thing I want her to knoww that I'll always be there for her no matter what. I wore a troubled look on my face. I got up and walked to my room, I got there and closed the door behind me.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
He taped the picture of Seto he drew in Japanese class on the back of his door. " Joey?" Serenity asked as she opened his door. "Dinners ready" Serenity told her brother and left the room. He looked at the picture of Seto's face once more and left. " Okay serenity' he left his thoughts.  
  
Joey walked out to smell the great smell of his mother's cooking. Joey ate his food. It was the greatest food he ever had tasted. "Mom this is good!" Joey said with his mouth full. Then he automatically flinched.  
  
Serenity noticed this and frowned. "Why'd you flinch Joey?" "I did? I didn't notice." Joey said truthfully. Serenity figured he was used to his dad hitting him that it was an automatic flinch.  
  
After dinner the phone rang. " I'll get it" Joey said quietly and walked to the phone and picked it up. "Moshi- moshi?" Joey said into the phone. "Hey puppy" a familiar voice said into the phone. Joey smiled. "Hey Koi! How'd you get my phone number?" "I got it from the school while you were in detention"  
  
"Oh" Joey said. Serenity Jumped onto Joey making him almost fall off his crutches. "JOEY!" she cried into his chest. " what's wrong Serenity?" Joey said worry tinted his voice.  
  
" H-he got out of jail Joey.he's out" She said between sobs. "Wha-?" soon hugged by his mom too. " Joey your not safe" "Puppy?" the voice said over the phone.  
  
Joey was shocked, his father was out of jail? He whimpered. Seto heard everything he wouldn't let his koi get hurt. " Joey get over here now!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: ^_^ YAY! I finally got chapter 9 done!  
  
Malik: It's about time  
  
Anh: Any suggestions or anything at all would be helpful!  
  
Malik: Or just a review would be nice  
  
Anh: ^_^ thanks! Jamante! 


	10. A happy ending

Anh: GOMEN NASAI REVEIWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: U.U;;; She is..  
  
Anh: Well I've been on a block.  
  
Aiko: Writers block?  
  
Anh: No my block skating  
  
Malik: T_T pathetic  
  
Aiko: Whatever she don't own Yugioh only Kazuki Takahashi does..  
  
Malik: On with the fic.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 10 a happy ending  
  
Joey walked down the cold dark alley Kaiba seemed extremely worried over the phone but Joey finally got him to calm down. He stepped in a small puddle he was searching his soul but coming out with nothing. Why was he in a dark alley way when his maniac father was out?  
  
The answer was simple he was crazy. But that wasn't the case. His feet brought him to the Alley called Traverlers Way it was very odd. Joey never recalled it being there. Joey heard a crash behind him. His heart sped up he was scared. 'oh crap oh crap oh crap I'm gonna die!' Joey thought he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
What was he thinking? " Meow" Joey heard the sound of a cat. He opened his eyes to see an alley cat. He turned the way the sound have came from before and saw a fallen over trash can. He kneeled down and pet the mangy cat.  
  
It purred loudly as if it had a lawn mower in it's throat. The cat hadn't saved him from his thoughts though. He began to doubt himself. Why was he so important to one person? He was always giving the person some kind of trouble. Kaiba he knew loved him more than anything except Mokuba. But was he really all the effort? Joey sighed he thought that he wasn't worth Kaiba's effort.  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
Where is he? He hasn't called me home or anything. Does he like to worry us all? Kaiba paced about the room 'if anything happens to him I wont be able to live Joey is my oxygen My life' Kaiba paced back and forth some more.  
  
" You okay big brother?" Mokuba asked me. 'How can I be if Joey not safe?' " No not really.." 'Dammit Kaiba you know your not.' "I'm going out Mokuba" Kaiba grabbed his trenchcoat and ran out the door. 'I will find you Joey I cant live I wont' Kaiba thought.  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
Where is he? A tear slid silently down Serenity's cheek. She really missed the airhead brother of her's. She stared out the window. Night time isn't exactly the best time to worry your sister. "Serenity?" Her mother asked. "Where is he why isn't he here?" She cried into her knees. "Serenity let me in Joseph will be fine" Her mother said in a poor attempt to calm down Serenity.  
  
"NO HE WONT!" she shouted. She could hear her mother sigh. Serenity decided to take everything into her own hands. She slid off her pink pajamas and pulled Joey's shirt on and a pair of her own jean pants. She grabbed a flashlight and made her way back to her window. She slid the window open and carefully jumped down to the hard cold ground. The brisk night air tugged at her long reddish-brown hair. She made her way down the street. 'I wish I wore shoes' she thought to herself.  
  
She looked back at her window no. She had no time to go back she ran down the the street and turned right. 'If I were Joey where would I go?' She thought. 'To Kaiba's but he's not there' She thought for another moment the she shut her eyes.  
  
I will find him. She let her feet lead the way.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
Joey sat down on top of a trash can. Not much he could do. He hated to admit he was lost. 'Dammit Kaiba and Serenity are probly worried about me. I hope they don't do something stupid like look for me.' Joey sighed he knew they would come look for him.  
  
He felt bad his own stupidity got him lost and may even put the ones he loves in danger. He knew Kaiba could take care of himself. 'Serenity don't get raped' He always said look on the bright side but this time fear for his sister took him over.  
  
He stood up and walked further into the depths of the alley. This was no ordinary alley it seemed longer than a normal alley it seemed to be a road. 'What kind of road has alley cats and trash cans?' He sighed in defeat he walked around and ended up bback where he started he was positive he walked in a strait line.  
  
Another crash was heard. 'Stupid cats always knocking over trash cans.' Joey thought shaking his head.  
  
"Hello boy" A gruff voice said. Joey's eyes widened in fear at the familiar voice.  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and saw... " JOEY!" she was so happy tears fell from her eyes. She ran to her brother but stopped. "Hello bitch" 'No it cant be him please don't let it be-' her thoughts got cut off by rough lips on hers.  
  
"Get off my sister you freak!" My brother ran to try and save me. I cringed as my 'father' shoved Joey real hard and I heard a loud popping noise. "Now where was I?" He began to kiss me again I struggled to get away but to no avail. He was too strong for my weak arms.  
  
I looked down at Joey he lay there eyes closed and he wasn't moving. 'Gods Joey don't be dead' Then I felt a gruff hand reach down my pants. My eyes widened my eyes were glassy. He was going to rape me. I started to kick and scream. "Shut up bitch I'll do this no matter what" I continued on screaming. Bad idea.  
  
I felt a sharp object stab into my chest. I felt weak I saw my blood down the front of the shirt I was wearing. Everything was going in slow motion I saw my father rip off my pants before ripping off his own. I fell weak I tried to move my arms but they refused to the warm liquid called blood sped out of my body. The last thing I saw was my father on top of me. I screamed longing to hear the noise.  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
'Dammit Joey how dare you do this' I slammed on the breaks. 'A scream?' Kaiba paled 'It might be Joey' I ran toward the sound and found myself somewhere I never been. A dark alley lay in front of me I ran down the alley quickly.  
  
I froze at the sight. My koi was laying the ground motionless and his sister as well. Then I finally saw him he was pumping into a dead Serenity. I felt as if I was going to be sick. " YOU BASTARD!" I rammed my fist into the side of his head.  
  
Noramal P.O.V.  
  
He turned to look at Kaiba. "You little punk-ass kid couldn't you see I was busy?" Kaiba frowned. "BASTARD YOUR BUSY WITH ME NOW!" Kaiba yelled he held his cold emotionless face on tight. "Why you!" The man jumped at Kaiba.  
  
They fought long and hard. A small girl heard the noises and walked down the alley herself she had blonde pigtails and a Red night shirt on. She looked more innocent than Yugi Motou. She gasped at the sight and ran off. She may have only been five but she was smart she called the cops on the phone. A gun shot was heard.  
  
The girl fell limp her fragile body had broke with the intensity of the bullet going through it. She was still alive tears formed in her eyes as she heard sirens. Another gunshot was heard and Kaiba fell to the ground clutching his arm in pain. The cops rushed into the alley.  
  
The alley was a bloody mess. They put Joey, Serenity and the small girl on one of the stretchers that belonged to the 4 ambulances. The three ambulances drove off. Kaiba was forced to go into the last one because he was torn up.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler you are under arrest everything you say can and will be used against you." A cop said snapping the handcuffs over his wrist. Another cop put the yellow tape around the alley's openings. The alley was empty and cold. The alley cat came out from behind the trash can "Mreow" The cat said.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba sat next to Joey's bed in the room. His love was still alive unlike his love's sister. Joey shared a room in the hospital with a small girl. A small girl with blonde pigtails to be exact. "Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor asked. "What?" Kaiba snapped at him. "Do you know who's the little girl's parents are?" "Why would I know who they are?"  
  
"Well she was the one who called the cops a little bit before she got shot." "She called the cops for us?" Kaiba looked shocked. "Yes" "She saved me" Kaiba mouthed the words. "No I don't know her parents I wish I did" The doctor nodded and left.  
  
Kaiba got up and walked over to the small girls bed. "Thank you" He said holding the little girls hand in his own. She opened her eyes "Your welcome" she replied weakly. Kaiba smiled "Get some rest" She made a small smiled and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Joey awoke "SERENITY!" Kaiba jumped. Joey frantically looked around the room and saw Kaiba. "Seto wheres Serenity?" Joey asked worry shown in his voice.  
  
Kaiba looked down. He didn't have the heart to say his sister was dead. "She got raped didn't she? I'M GONNA KILL THE BASTARD IF SHE'S PREGNET!" Joey yelled. "Joey" "AND THEN I'M GONNA DRAG HIM TO HELL!" "Joey god dammit listen to me"  
  
"I'm all ears Seto" Joey said looking at Kaiba. "She's not okay?" Joey looked relived "well I'm still gonna beat that bastard's ass for raping her" Kaiba mumbled something. "Eh, what was that Kaiba geez speak up if you wanna be heard"  
  
Kaiba didn't wanna be heard but he didn't want Joey to not know about his sister either. "She's dead Joey" Joey's eyes went glassy his mouth slightly open he looked down. Warm tears slid down his cheek.(A/n: shoot I'm getting ready to cry) "I failed her Kaiba I don't deserve anything anymore I don't even deserve to live" Joey whimpered.  
  
"Yes you do" Kaiba sat down on Joey's bed and hugged him. "No I don't." "You do and you know it" Kaiba said truthfully. "But I did fail her I don't deserve anything" Joey answered back also truthfully.  
  
"No you don't Joey it's not your fault she died I saw you try and save her you did the best you could" The small girl spoke. "The best I could wasn't enough he looked up at the small girl. She looked a little bit like Serenity.  
  
"When do you want her funeral?" Joey looked down. " I want it to be in a week" Joey replied. "Where do you want her to be buried at?" Kaiba asked still hugging Joey. "She said she wanted to be buried in a virgin forest" "Then she shall be" Kaiba said smiling not being able to feel sorry that Serenity was gone also.  
  
Joey went in flashback mode.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Hey Joey when you die where do you want to be buried?" A very young serenity said. "I don't wanna be buried I wanna be turned into ash and sent around the world"  
  
"Wow" Serenity giggled. "Where do you wanna be buried sis?" Joey asked his sister. "I wanna be buried in a virgin forest" She replied happily. "What's that?" Joey asked confused. "It's a forest where no trees have been cut down not one animal have been slayed" She replied.  
  
"Oh well don't die anytime soon okay sis?" Joey grinning. Serenity hugged him "I wont you don't either" "Nope I wont die anytime soon promise" "Look Joey the suns going down!"  
  
~*~ End of flashback ~*~  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?" the doctor said. "Don't call me that it makes me sound like my father" Joey growled. "Well I'm sorry I cant fix your last name" The doctor growled back. Kaiba just smiled and shook his head. "Well don't call me it stupid" "Stupid? I saved your life!" "Well don't put Mr. In front of my name!" "Fine I wont but that doesn't mean everyone else wont!"  
  
"FINE!" "FINE!" Kaiba chuckled no matter what condition his koi was in he always somehow found his way into a fight. "Well anyway you're allowed to leave this hospital now" "Ok" Joey got up, grabbed his bloody torn up clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Joey walked out. "Koi thank the girl before you leave" "Thanks squirt" Joey grinned and then left the room with Kaiba. "Your welcome Joey.." The girl replied a little too late.  
  
~*~  
  
"So my pup you don't like your last name?" Kaiba questioned. "Hell no" Joey replied crossing his arms and sliding down the leather interior of the limo. "I can fix that Pup" Kaiba grinned. Joey was all ears "How?" "Marry me?" Kaiba said holding Joey's hand now very serious.  
  
Joey was shocked. He felt like he was walking on the ocean's waters not falling through the waves. Joey's eyes were twinkling with new tears, a kind he never cried before, tears of joy. "Yeah" Joey managed to get out through the shock.  
  
Kaiba's face softened. He could finally keep the puppy in the window he fell in love with long ago. He hugged Joey.  
  
--A week later-  
  
Everyone stood around Serenity's coffin in the virgin forest of Japan. Joey dressed in a light color unlike everyone elses black. Joey loved Serenity with all his heart but she didn't want him to be sad. So he tried his best not to.  
  
A couple hours later they had Kaiba and Joey's wedding in the same virgin forest by Serenity's grave. Joey wanted his sister to be there. She was. Her soft angelic face smiled from the heavens she finally knew her brother's secret and wasn't bothered by it.  
  
"You may kiss the bride..er groom" The pastor said. Kaiba kissed Joey. A strange man ran up to Kaiba soon after. "KAIBA SIR!" "Who are you?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm Mr. Nook from the adoption agency" Joey looked puzzled. "Why are you here?" Kaiba asked. "Well I wanted to know f you wanted to adopt that girl."  
  
"The one who saved my life?" The man nodded. "Alright then is it okay with you koi?" Joey nodded slowly. "Come here little lady" The girl hopped out of the man's car. "Does she have a name?" "Afraid not Mr.Kaiba" he said to Joey. "HAHAHA NOW I SOUND LIKE KAIBA!" Joey cracked up and Seto grinned.  
  
"I think Joey shall name her." The man said. Joey looked at the girl. "I think she should be..Serenity Kaiba" They all smiled.  
  
--Later on that night-  
  
"Hey Serenity?" Joey said to the small girl. "Yes daddy?" "Can you do me a favor?" The girl looked at him and nodded. "Serenity I wonder.could you please.could you please live for you and my sis?" She smiled and hugged Joey. "Of course daddy"  
  
And so Kaiba, Joey, and Serenity lived happily ever after. While Joey's sister watched it all from heaven  
  
This is dedicated to Gabriel Cabral. She is watching from heaven too.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: ;_; man I cant believe I wrote that  
  
Malik: ;_; so sad..  
  
Aiko: . oh please you both whined like little babies.  
  
Anh: Ok I got the Serenity I wonder..could you please..could you please live for you and my sis from No need For Tenchi's Washu  
  
Malik: The original saying was "Ryoko I wonder..Could you please..Could you please call me mom?"  
  
Aiko: Well now this story is done  
  
Anh: Please review  
  
Malik: Bai Bai! 


	11. My sorry for this sucky story

Okay thank you for all your reviews Peoples!!! But I just read my story and I must've been on some kind of high when I wrote this it's down right horrible. To say sorry I will write a story that stays on the topic doesn't forget important things and Not freakish.  
  
Read In and out of virtual reality If you agree this story was incredibly bad. That is The I'm sorry for the story. I'm sorry for wasting your valuable time. If you have any story requests feel free to email me at riokicarrot@aol.com or review this authors note.  
  
Aku No Hime 


End file.
